


Поезд трогается

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cleansers, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Some angst, Sweden - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, but it’s a bit complicated
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Эмиль уже не представляет себе жизни без него, без его диковатых кошачьих повадок, общих снов и магии-которой-не-может-быть.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Поезд трогается

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в декабре 2020 и с более поздними канонными событиями и фактами не согласовывался.

Поезд трогается, и Эмилю в плечо со вздохом утыкается Лалли. Укачает, не укачает — каждый раз лотерея, результат зависит от фаз луны, настроения луонто и чего-нибудь ещё, что разумному человеку даже в голову не придёт. В этот раз не повезло, хотя поезд он обычно переносит легче, чем корабли; Эмиль запускает руку в карман, шебуршит бумажным кульком, пока наконец не выуживает мятную карамельку. Подсовывает её Лалли — тот берёт, слегка прихватывает губами пальцы. Жалобно вздыхает и затихает.

«Потерпи, нам недолго ехать» было бы неправдой, пять часов — достаточно долго, так что Эмиль просто молча поглаживает его по волосам. От волос Лалли пахнет гарью, от одежды тоже — на зачистках этот запах пропитывает всё так, что не смоешь ни за один раз, ни за два. Так, что почти перестаёшь его замечать.

В Муре они отмоются и отстирают одежду, превратятся из подпалённых-закопчённых чистильщиков в обычных людей, которые могут бесцельно бродить по городу, покупать булочки в кофейнях, сидеть на берегу озера и прятаться от дождя под первым попавшимся козырьком; возвращаться к ужину и придумывать, чем занять тройняшек, чтобы направить их энергию куда-нибудь подальше от себя.

Тётя Сив тактично не будет спрашивать, почему они предпочитают жить в одной комнате, хотя если бы спросила, Эмиль отшутился бы насчёт «так проще держать оборону от мелких вредителей»; и, конечно, она даже не намекнёт, что знает, что они ещё и спят в одной постели. Лалли будет делать вид, что плохо понимает шведский, хотя на самом деле и понимает, и говорит уже сносно: он предпочёл бы не общаться с чужими родственниками, может, вообще их не видеть, — но всё-таки и в этот раз едет с Эмилем.

Если бы отказался наотрез — пришлось бы, пожалуй, поискать другой вариант, где провести отпуск. Рейнир звал в гости. И Сигрюн звала. А Онни не звал, но к нему они тоже могут съездить. Правда, несколько дней на корабле не то, что порадует Лалли, но всегда можно что-нибудь придумать.

_чтобы не разлучаться_

После Саймы Лалли уехал с ним в Швецию — с тех пор они работают вместе. Живут вместе. И Эмиль уже не представляет себе жизни без него, без его диковатых кошачьих повадок, общих снов и магии-которой-не-может-быть, без фырканья «глупый Эмиль» (шёпота в темноте — дыханием на обнажённой коже), пристально-непонятных взглядов, ловких тонких пальцев, ерошащих волосы.

…но никогда не скажет «Я тебя люблю», потому что боится в ответ услышать: «А я тебя нет». Так вот просто, прямо, буднично: ты любишь, я нет, зачем об этом говорить, пошли ужинать, — Лалли пожмёт плечами, не понимая, чего тут такого, чем это может задеть Эмиля, и не попытается как-то смягчить свои слова.

Лалли удобно с ним. Может быть, уютно. Но любит ли кошка человека, который её кормит, или только позволяет заботиться о себе и иногда мурлычет, когда у неё хорошее настроение?

Эмиль не станет спрашивать.


End file.
